The Cure
by JadeRavyn86
Summary: Twins, brother and sister, are thrust into the war between vampires and humans. Why are the vamps searching for them? Are they friends or enemies of the Nightstalkers?
1. Chapter 1

Galena Nicolette Adalos had just walked out of her office when her cell phone rang. After checking to see who was calling she flipped open the phone and said, "Hey Nicky, what's up?"

"I just thought I'd call and check on my big sis."

"Oh please, what do you want? You only admit I'm older than you when you want something."

"Come on, give me a break. Besides, I think you'll be happy to oblige me just this once."

Lenarolled her eyes as she climbed into a taxi that the doorman at her job hailed for her and said, "Galen Nicholas Adailos, just spill it already, I hate it when you drag things out."

"I want you to come visit me in Italy. My benafactors have planned a banquet in my honor celebrating my completed vaccine. It's not quite the cure that I was hoping for but I'm close to it. So, will you come? It's gonna be two weeks from Thursday."

"Of course I'll come. What are twins for? I might even show up early if I can get the time off. That way we can hang out too, spend some time together."

"That sounds great, just call me and let me know when to expect you. I miss you Lena."

I miss you too Nicky. Look, I've gotta go. I'm meeting a friend for lunch. I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure. And Sis, thanks for supporting me."

"No problem, just as long as you don't start acting like some know-it-all egghead." Lena laughed as she closed the phone on her twin's protest of not being an egghead and grinned as she pictured the look of insult on his face. She climbed out of the taxi handed the driver a twenty and walked into the doctor's office. Walking up to the receptionist Lena smiled nervously and said, "Hey Jess, I'm here for my appointment."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure everything's completely normal." The older smiled warmly and said, "Just go right on in, Dr. Johnston is waiting for you. Her last appointment ended a bit early, so she's free to see you whenever you're ready."

Lena nodded and headed down the hall to Dr. Rose Johnston's private office. She knocked lightly on the door and entered when her doctor said it was okay. "Lena, I'm glad you could make it in today. Now there's no cause for alarm yet, but we found some abnormal blood cells thanks to the tests that we ran. We're not sure exactly what it is so the lab technicians are running more tests. Just so you know, this could be nothing. All of this is just a precaution to keep you completely healthy."

"Oh, so I should go on like nothing's different right now? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, in a way yes. Now, there is no need to panic. This could just be a minor nothing that won't hurt you. As I said, these are just precautions."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena burst into a huge grin as soon as she saw Nicky waiting for her by the baggage claim. Just as shereached him her cell phone rang. Answering it on the secon ring she said, "Lena Adalos speaking... Oh, Dr. Johnston. What? Oh, okay. Yes, thank you very much for calling me. I will. All right. No. Okay, I'll call you when I get back in town. Yes, I'll see a doctor here. Bye."

"So, what was that about? Are you sick? Galena what's wrong? You look really pale."

"I'm fine, the doctor just wants to do a little bloodwork. Now what have you been up to besides bein a genius?"

"Not much. I read your last book. It was great. I almost couldn't find a copy they sold out so quickly around here. Let's get your stuff in the car then I'll take you out to eat at my favorite place."

The two of them walked through the airport arm in arm making a strikingly beautiful couple with their caramel skin,black eyes, black hair, and tall slim frames. Nicky's hair was back in corn rows while Lena sported long glossy curls. Lena forced a smile to her full red lips and said, "Nicky, would you mind if I took a nap before we eat? I'm a little jet-lagged."

"No problem. I have a few errands I need to run anyway. I'll just drop you off at my place and get you settled in then head out. An hour should be long enough right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Lena sat on the bed in Nicky's spare room with her knees up to her chest brushing her hair. _What am I supposed to do now? I can't talk to Nicky he'd worry more than necessary. I've got to see a doctor, that's all there is to it. Oh God, why me?_ Laying down Lena fell asleep quickly only to have nightmares about someone chasing after her. She woke up screaming with Nicky leaning over her. "Oh Nicky, I had the dream again, only this time he was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck." 

"Have you been having it a lot lately?"

"No, this was the first time since Mom's funeral." She leaned up against the headboard and grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. It _was_ just a dream. It's not like you've been having it too, right?"

"No, I haven't had that dream in a long time," Nicky lied patting Lena's hand, "You just get ready for dinner." _He's getting closer, whoever it is that's chasing us. We should have stayed apart, but I had to be selfish._

"This isn't your fault Nicky. It's been a long time coming and we both know it."

"Lena, I didn't say anything out loud. I was feeling guilty though."

"Yeah, you did. You were talking some nonsense about being selfish. By the way, you said you hadn't had our nightmare in a while. Why would you lie about something like that?"

"Oh come on Lena, we're not kids anymore. We don't tell each other evyrthing. You won't tell me why you're sick."

"I don't know for sure if I'm really sick. I just have some abnormal blood cells that's all. The doctor says it's probably nothing."

Nicky frowned and said, "I've recently discovered some abnormal blood cells of my own. I'm using them to help with my cure for Porphyric Hemophilia. I'm making quick progress too."

"That's great. Is that what you used to create your vaccine?"

"Yeah. I knew that we are carriers of the disease so I decided to see if I could seperate that one specific gene that carries this disease and use it to help with the cure. Instead I discovered some funky looking bllod cells that were few, but enough to be suspicious. Turns out they were exactly what I was looking for."

"That's amazing," Lena said grinning, and laughed when her stomach growled loudly. "I guess I'm hungry. I'm eating for two now you know."

Nicky's jaw nearly hit the floor as his eyes bugged out of his head. When he finally composed himself he sat at the edge of the bed and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's what that phone call from earlier was partly about. My doctor said that I should see an OBGYN while I'm in town to make sure everything going okay. I'm just afriad that whatever's goin on with me might harm the baby."

"So you're keepin it then? That's awesome. I get to be an uncle. This is great."

"Are you really happy for me? I was so afraid that you'd be more worried than me."

"Who's the dad, and please don't tell me it's that jerk Craig."

"Lena lowered her head covering her face with her hair and said, "Yeah, it's his. I haven't told him yet though, and I'm not sure I want to."

Nicky frowned and said, "He doesn't deserve to find out. He's scum, and shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kid let alone allowed to raise one."

"You're right. I just don't want my child growing up without a father."

"Sis, you're a wonderful young woman with an outrageously gorgeous body. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life. You'll find that perfect man soon enough. You're kid probably won't even know that his real father is such an ass."

"Can we not talk about Craig right now? Your little niece or nephew and I are starving."

"How does Greek sound?"

"Great. I haven't had Greek food in a while."

* * *

Lena and Nicky walked out into the pitch black night and Lena said, "That was the best meal I've had in a long time. How'd you find out about this place?" 

"My college roommate Alec is the owner's nephew. He brought me here a couple of times."

The two were headed for Nicky's car when a strong hand grabbed Lena's bare shoulder. "You need to leave," a deeply seductive male voice said in her ear, "you're not safe here. He'll find you just as I did."

"Back away from my sister," Nicky said his voice and eyes as steely as the gun in his left hand.

Lena turned to see who owned such a beautiful voice and found herself staring at the imposing figure of a strong blackman. Though he wasn't much taller than her something about this man sent chills down her spine. Recognition niggled at the back of Lena's mind,it was as if she knew him from somewhere. "Who are you?"

"I am Blade, and you are in danger."

Nicky pressed the automatic starter button for his car and said in that same steely tone of voice, "Well, Blade you can see that I'm capable of protecting my own sister now leave us alone." He cocked the gun and aimed it right between Blade's eyes. He grabbed Lena's hand and backed the both of them up to his car, still aiming his gun at Blade's face, when suddenly an explosion sent him and Lena sprawling forward. Nicky landed on his back at Blade's feet while Lena landed face down next to a dumpster after crashing into it. Standing up slowly and carefully Nicky headed over to check on his twin. "Lena, you okay? Lena get up. Come on, I can't lose you again. Think about your baby. Wake up."

"Did you just say baby," Blade asked frowning down at Lena's crumpled, unconscious form."

"It's none of your business. Go away!"

Blade shook his head softly and said, "I can't do that. They've found you both, and now there's another life on the line besides the two of you. You must come with me. I've got to keep the two of you safe until you finish your cure, and now until this baby is born."

"What are you talking about? What's your problem man?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything. All I can say right now is that... I'm your father. Your biological father that is, and there are people out there who want you dead because of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Lena woke up in an extravagantly large bed that felt like a giant cloud and groaned. Her head was throbbing and when she touched it she discovered that somebody had wrapped it up in a bandage. Suddenly the events of that night came flooding back and she reached down to touch her stomach. _I hope my baby's okay,_ she thought her eyes filled with fear for the life inside of her.

"The babies are fine. You just got a minor concussion when your head slammed into the side of that dumpster."

"Nicky, what happened? Are you sure my baby's okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I checked it out myself. All three of you are fine."

"Did you just say all three of us? That means-"

"Yeah, you're having twins. It's too early to know the sexes, but I heard two solid, steady heartbeats when I was making sure that everything was in order."

Lena lay back in the bed and closed her eyes. "I'm having twins," she said dreamily, "wow, this is amazing."

"You're tellin me. I'm gonna have two little ones to spoil without any consequences." Nickky grinned sheepishly, showing his brilliant whitesmile, as Lena shot him a glare. He laughed and sat on the side of the bed next to her. "I'm just kiddin Sis. I'm only gonna spoil 'em a little bit."

As Lena's big black eyes looked around the room she noticed that she wasn't in Nicky's spare room like she had thought. She rolled over to face her brother and asked, "Um Nicky, whose room is this?"

"Uh, about that...Lena, somebody tried to kill us tonight. They put a bomb under my car. So I decided that it would be a better idea if we stayed here for a while."

"You decided? More like you were dragged." A young woman about the same height as Lena but slightly less curvacious walked into the room her long, dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'm Abigail Whistler. This is my place. So, I hear congrats are in order."

"Uh, yeah... You, what are you doin here?"

"Lena, he's on our side. In fact he's-"

"I'm a friend of your father's," Blade said softly gazing down at the fragile looking form of his daughter. A protectiveness like he'd never experienced before rushed over him and he growled deep in his throat. "I'm going to rip out the throats of the ones responsible for this."

Nicky shot Blade a frown and said, "I think you and I need to have a talk, alone."

"Yes, we do." The two men walked out of the room leaving the women alone together.

"So, you and Nicky are.."

"Oh, no. I'm doin this for Blade. He's been like a father to me since mine died."

"I'm so sorry. I never knew my real parents, but my adopted parents said that they were good people who only did what was best for us. My mom died when I was twelve, and my dad died on my eighteenth birthday."

"I'm sorry. Have you ever wondered about your biological parents? You know, who they are and all that stuff?"

"Not until after my mom died, but they had their reasons for doin what they did." Lena yawned and held her head in her hands.

She was stretching her back and neck to get out a few kinks when she heard a sensuous male voice say, "This is her? The way everyone kept talkin I thought she was about ready to pop. So, this means they're gonna be around for a while then I guess. Not that she's hard to look at or anything, but I don't know how well me and her brother are gonna get along."

Lena sat up only to drown in a pair of the most hypnotising brown eyes she had ever seen. The man standing at the edge of the bed was a little shorter than Nicky with brown hair and a scruffy face. There was a fresh cut under his eye and his body was extremely well defined without being overly huge. His skin had a slight tan that could only come from him spending lots of time outdoors. His Kaki pants hung losely off his lean hips and his sculpted chest was bare aside from a bandage around his ribs. Lena moved to sit completely up against the headboard of the bed and dizziness overcame her. The man rushed to her side and steadied her with his callused hand against her bare shoulder. That was when she suddenly realized that she was laying around in her underwear while strangers just strolled in and out of the room. "Um, hi, yeah...Where are my clothes, and why am I no longer wearing them?"

"I'm Hannibal King, it was nice to meet you too," he said stepping away from Lena quickly.

"Yeah? I don't care who you are! I wanna know I'm sittin her in my lingere while virtual strangers come and go as they please!"

"You're way too much like you're father, and here I was worryin about me and your brother'd get along. It's you I gotta worry about tryin to strangle me."

"What do you mean I'm way too much like my father? First off, you don't even know my father, and second off, my father and I are nothing alike. He always said I reminded him of one of his old friends."

"He just knows what we've been told by Blade. He talks about you're father all the time." Abby stepped up and said, nudging King discreetly in the ribs.

"Oh, okay. Now, back to the matter at hand. Where are my clothes?"

"Please, calm down. Your brother had me remove them because they were all torn and dirty, plus they were in the way of the ultrasound machine. You're about my size, so I said you could use some of mine for the time being."

Lena nodded and said, "Uh, Hannibal is it? I guess I owe you an apology. My hormones have been so crazy lately. I'm really sorry for snappin at you."

Hannibal sighed and said, "It was my fault. I'm too much of a smart ass for my own good sometimes. I shoulda just answered your question. Oh, by the way, call me King. Hannibal just sounds evil."

* * *

Nicky's eyes shot daggersat Blade once they were alone in the surveilance room and said, "You need to cool it. That's my sister in there, my twin no less, and I don't want you freaking her outwith all of this. In her fragile state too much stress might cause problems with her pregnancy. You and I will tell her together when she's stronger. Until then, keep your primal urges in check around her."

"She won't have any problems. She's much stronger than you realize. I have the felling she will develope her senses much earlier than you. In fact I think she's already started to change."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a felling I get. It's a sort of connection that all vampires have, but it's still weak with her. I don't even sense yours yet."


	4. Chapter 4

King was in the kitchen eating lunch with Zoe when they heard a heart stopping scream. He jumped up from his seat and said, "Zoe, go in your room and stay there until I come get you." Zoe ran off to do as she was told and King headed to Lena's room. Throwing open the door, he quickly scanned the room for intruders. When he was sure that the room was clear he walked over to the bed and found Lena curled up in the fetal position shaking ferociously. "Hey, you're okay," he said sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her trembling body. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Lena looked up at King, fear shining in her black eyes, and said, "He knows where we are. He's coming for us." Just as she finished her statement her body went rigid and her eyes became completely black. "I will find you, and I will _destroy_ you for trying to keep her from me," she said in an ominous voice not her own, "She is _mine_, and I _will _have her. Do _not_ stand in my way any longer."

King stared at Lena's form as it suddenly went limp in his arms and she passed out cold. _Wow,_ he thought, _this is one seriously fucked up family. The vamps want them all dead, and some creepy voice wants Blade's daughter._ Looking down at the young woman in his arms King smiled softly. _God, she looks so innocent. _He stood up carefully with her in his arms so as not to wake her, then laid her gently on the bed. Straightening the silk white nightie that Abigail loaned her he covered her with a blanket and headed back out of the room.

"Please, don't leave," Lena said softly looking pleadingly at King, "I don't want to be alone."

"I have to go check on Zoe."

"Bring her in here too."

King nodded and said, "I'll go ask her." he left the room closing the door quietly behind him and headed for Zoe's room. Zoe's long brown pig tails were the first thing King saw when he walked into the room. She was sitting on her bed watching The Little Mermaid. "Zoe," he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "would you like to go talk to our new guest, or would you rather just stay in here and watch the movie?"

"I'll watch the movie. Can I visit her later?"

"Yeah Sweetie. You go back to your movie now. I'll be back in a little bit to see how you're doin, okay?"

"Okay." Zoe smiled up at King, her blue shining eyes and missing two front teeth tugging on his heartstrings.

"I love you Sweetheart. Enjoy your movie." King sighed as he walked to the room Lena was in and thought sadly back on Zoe's mother. "Hey," he said poking his head aroundthe corner, "Zoe's watchin a movie. Abby left some clothes for you in the closet. She said just wear what you want."

Lena nodded and said, "You can come in I promise I won't bite," with a soft smile on her full red lips. She got up and walked to the closet. Turning her back on King as she said, "I am so glad your sister left some clothes. I really need a shower." She reached into the closet grabbed a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts. Standing on her tiptoes, and giving King a nice view of her round buttocks as the nightie slid halfway up her rear, she pulled out a red kimono robe with a black dragon on the back. "Could you turn around for a moment?"

King turned around and stood staring at the door until Lena said it was okay. Turning back around he saw that Lena had put the robe on and that the nightie she had been wearing was on the floor. "Bathroom's this way. I'll get us some towels and then we can do this."

Lena laughed King's pass off and said, "Yeah, cause you wanna sleep with a pregnant woman."

"Not really, but I would be honored to make love to a pregnant woman. There's just something about the idea of touching a woman carrying another life inside her that just drives me crazy."

"Yeah, I believe that one. So, where's the bathroom, and could you please get me a towel?"

King stepped into the hallway and nodding his head to the right said, "Bathroom's the second door on the left. I'll get you a towel from the laundry room since there are none in the closet." They started down seperate directions of the hallway, but King turned around walked up behind Lena. He placed his arm around her waist and gently pulled her back against him, making her gasp at the feel of his arousal. "You do this to me," he gently whispered into her ear before niping at her earlobe. He turned her around so that they were standing toe to toe and ran his hand up her back and to her neck.

Lena moaned and pulled King's head down to hers groaning when their lips met.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The two jumped apart to find Abby angrily glaring at them with her hands on her hips. Lena frowned and turned to look at King. "Why is your sister so angry?"

"Abby's not my sister. She's my best friend. I don't know why she's upset though." King looked to Abby and asked, "Hey Abs, what crawled up your ass and died? What are you so upset about?"

"I'm not upset. I just know that what you were just doin is stupid."

"She's right. This can't happen again." Lena lookedbetween Abby and King and sighed before walking into the bathroom.

Abby frowned and punched King as hard as she could in the arm. "What were you thinking," she asked, "What if it hadn't been me to find you? What if it had been her brother standing in my place, or even worse Blade? She is here because she needs our protection King. Once the threat is gone she's probably gonna go straight into the arms of her babies' father. Did you ever stop to think about any of this?"

"Look, I'm sorry now drop it already. I'm gonna go see what I can find out about the vamps. Why don't you get our new guest a towel? I would, but I might be tempted to do something stupid."

"Give me a moment and I'll go with you."

"Whatever."

* * *

Blade pressed his booted foot harder into the throat of a man in his mid-thirties and asked menacingly, "Why are they after my children and how are they still alive?"

Lifting his foot just enough so that theman could talk he growled and pulled out his sword when the man remained tight-lipped. Whimpering the man nodded as much as he possibly could and said, "I can only tell you what I know. The man I was sent here to get is a hematologist. They want him to create a cure for the daystar virus. His vaccine has already been reversed to fight the virus off temporarily, but they want a permanent fix. I don't know what he wants the woman for."

"Who?" Nicky asked glaring at the man under Blade's foot.

"I don't know. All I know is that my master's master wants her brought in alive and unharmed."

Blade nodded and looked at Nicky who nodded back at him. Sheathing his sword and pulling out a handgun from the back of his waistline Blade stepped back and said, "Run, you have til I count to ten." The man jumped to his feet and started for the door to Nicky's apartment, which is where theydiscovered him waiting. Blade smirked cruelly and said under his breath, "One, two, three, ten." He raised the gun and released a single shot into the back of the man's skull.

"I want to know why they want my sister!"

"Then let's go. We've got work to do," Blade said tonelessly putting his gun back in his waistband.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, now what? We know what they want from me, but what could they possibly want from Lena? She's got nothin to- Aaagh!" Nicky doubled over and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

Blade grabbed his temples as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through his mind. Almost as if it had never occured the sound stopped andhe straightened up slowly to see Nicky doing the same thing. Glaring at his son he shouted, "What the FUCK was that?"

Nicky shook his head to clear the resonating sound the scream had left behind and said, "It's Lena, somethin's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know my sister. That was her voice."

His glare turning into a worried frown Blade said almost in a growl, "Let's go."

* * *

_"Her powers are developing at a much quicker rate than I ever could have anticipated. Find her and soon! She must be mine before the transition becomes complete!"_

_"Yes Master, we've narrowed her location down to a one mile radius. We'll be able to find her within the next 24 hours, though if our sources are correct then she's been put into protective custody since the accident."_

_"I do not care! I want my bride IMMEDIATELY! Do notmess this up!"_

_"We will get her for you Master, don't worry. You will have your bride before the next full moon, that I can gauruntee you."_

_"You had better not fuck this up because if I have to expose myself in order to get her you will not live past the full moon!"_

_"It won't come to that Master, I promise you."_

_

* * *

_

Lena stood under the hot spray of water from the shower with her head tilted back when a blinding flash blocked out her vision. She grew lightheaded, and the next thing she knew she was in a long dark corridor. She heard muffled voices at the end of the hallway and was headed towards them when she was brought back to the present by a loud banging on the bathroom door. Struggling to sit up she called out in a frail voice, "What?"

"Sis, are you all right? What happened?"

Lena groaned and had just wrapped a towel around her after shutting off the water when Blade brokedown the door. Lena screamed and secured her towel more securely around her body. "What is your problem? Have you lost your mind?"

Blade frowned feeling uncomfortable for the first time in his life as he said, "Sorry, I thought you were in trouble."

"Even if I was, I was still in the bathroom. You could've sent in Abigail. You're like one of those really old perverted guys who get his rocks off by lookin at younger women you would never have a chance of gettin with in reality!"

"Calm down Sis, he was only tryin to help you. We all thought you had hurt yourself or somethin. I heard you screamin miles away, literally." Nicky stepped in front of Blade, used to protecting people from his twin's anger, and said, "He did what he thought was best for you and the babies. What if you'd been hurt? He was the only one strong enough to break the door down in order for us to help you."

Some of Lena's anger drained out of her body until she realized that there were at least sven people in the bathroom staring at her while she was in the bathroom with just a towel on. "That's fine," she said, "smiling a deceptively friendly smile that had Nicky backing away from her, "but you all need to GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Suddenly her eyes went black and she froze with her hands at her sides. The same dark, menacing voice as before came from her mouth as she said, "You are all going to pay dearly if I have to come for my bride! Give her up to me and I may _think_ about sparing your pathetic little lives! Do _not_ test my patience or you _will not_ live long enough to regret it!" With that Lena's eyes closed and her legs gave out from beneath her as she crumpled to the cold tile floor.

Nicky quickly picked her up, careful to keep her covered up by the towel. He carried her into her room and laid her gently on the bed before turning to Abby. "I need you to get her dressed for me please. I need to have a talk with my new found father."

King stopped Nicky and said, "Earlier today your sister woke in a cold sweat screaming bloody murder. I didn't know what was wrong so I went to check on her. That same evil voice said that she was his, and then went on in pretty much the same way as just now. Oddly enough the voice sounded kinda familiar, like I'd heard it somewhere before."

"Then you come too. I'm not gonna lose my sister to some psycho maniac again!"

Blade turned from the bedside where he stood staring worriedly at Lena to glare daggers at King, before asking Nicky, "What do you mean again?"

"Lena's ex, Craig Minh, went psycho when she dumped him. He kidnapped her and tried to force her into marrying him. She managed to get away on her own, but now she's pregnant with his kids."

King looked over at Lena's slender form and asked, "Did he...?"

"No, he didn't rape her. Can we please go talk somewhere else now? I really don't wanna see my sister naked, and her bein in only a towel is too close for comfort."

Blade nodded, his look of casual disdain back on his face, and the three men walked down the hall and downstairs to a soundproofed training room. "Now," he said turning to King, "you can tell us why you decided not to mention that this bastard had already taken over my daughter's body once today."

"Didn't really have the time. You guys came in and busted the door to _my_ bathroom down before I even had the chance to make a single peep. So, yeah it really wasn't my fault. If I'da known you were gonna do _that_ I woulda called you on the bat-phone and told you while you were out."

Blade took off his sunglasses and coat and sat down with a sigh, "This is fucked up. I gave you two up so that I would never have to worry about you guys. I had to stay focused on my job. To keep you two and the world safe I had to be able to contentrate on only the killing. Now, I've got you two, plus two more on the way, to worry about."

"Look, we don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself. We've got to figure out a way to stop these monsters, hopefully without havin to let Lena know about 'em."

"You're gonna have to tell her about these bloodsuckin mother fuckers soon enough cause she's one of 'em... DRAKE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Blade slid his sword from its sheath with barely a whisper of noise and turned around to face the doorway prepared for a fight. He frowned and turned back to King a look of sheer annoyance flashing across his features. "What was that? That is not something you joke about!"

"Who said I was jokin? I didn't say he was here. I just said his name, and for a very good reason I might add." King shook his head and said, "And by the way, if you're gonna try to scare me with a look it'd be more effective without the sunglasses."

"Would you two knock it off? We've got more serious matters here then which of you is more macho! Now, who is this Drake person, and why does even the mention of his name cause a red alert?"

"Drake is Dracula, the actual demon himself," King said ominously, "The vampires woke him up right before we created the Daystar Virus. As far as we knew he died with the rest of the bloodsuckers on the planet, but now I don't think so. I said that the voice had an oddly familiar ring to it, right? Well... If I'm right then that means it's Drake that wants your sister."

Blade growled low in his throat, the sound something so horrible that both king and Nicky stepped away from him, and said in a nearly unrecognizable voice, "This time his blood will flow freely from the tip of my sword, and he will breathe his last breath while looking into my eyes."

Nicky shot Blade and King a petrified look and asked, "If you couldn't beat this guy last time what makes you think you can destroy him now? What can you possibly do to stop him from just coming in here and snatching Lena out from under our noses? I can't lose my twin to some bloodsucking monster who I'm sure has no good intentions." Sinking to the floor he sighed and placed his head between his knees. "How are we supposed to protect her?"

Blade's hazel eyes sparkled with pure hatred as he said in a softly menacing voice, "I have something I didn't have last time. I have you two. Knowing that you two depend on me, and knowing that I now have my son fighting at my side… Drake will fall before me."

"How am I supposed to fight at your side? I can't fight. I'm best with technology. Lena fought all my battles for me when we were kids. If anyone would be the best choice to fight Dracula it'd be her."

A small gasp was heard from the doorway to the padded room filled with weaponry and training equipment, and the three men look up at the stairs to see Lena sitting on the top step doubled over. Nicky and King reached her first and they both knelt down in front of her. A worried frown creased Nicky's brow as he lifted her head up and looked into her eyes with his black ones. Upon close examination he noticed that her eyes appeared to be a chocolate brown and that her pupils were slightly smaller than normal. "Sis, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh… I'm fine. I just felt really panicked for a moment there and needed to sit down. Now, what the hell is goin on, and I want the truth. What's all this nonsense about Dracula and vampires?"

Blade stood in front of the three younger people and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're my father and that you've all either lost your minds or are using vampires and Dracula as some sort of code for something else. Either way I'm really confused. I really don't enjoy bein confused, especially when it involves me." Taking the hand King offered she stood up and walked down the stairs forcing the men to do the same. "I'm an adult just like the rest of you, and I deserve to know what's goin on in my own God Damn life!" As she said this the equipment in the room shook violently causing Blade to take off his sunglasses and stare at her with a curious look in his eyes. "Galen, what was that you were sayin earlier about contacts?"

Lena looked up at Blade and shot him a glare that had him taking an involuntary step back. "What is your problem? You're worried about contacts when obviously somebody wants to kidnap me, though it's probably just Craig again. He's probably found out that I'm pregnant. Like he was always sayin, bein rich can do wonders in this world."

"What is this guy's name?"

"Craig… Did you not just here me say that?"

Blade sighed trying to gather patience and said, "His full name, and anything else you can tell me about him would be helpful too."

"Sure, his name is Craig Donovan Ryu Minh. He's 6'1 with extremely pale blue-green eyes, brown hair that was cut almost to his scalp when we met, and he's got an amazing body. He is thirty-three years old and he's an orphan who made all his money on his own, though I've never really been sure what he does for a living. I asked once and he said he's in the import-export business."

"Hmm, Craig 'Dark Warrior' 'Dragon' Minh, I think I know what's goin on here."

Everyone looked at Nicky in confusion. And he sighed. "Okay, so his first middle name means dark warrior in Celtic and the second one is Japanese for dragon. King said the voice sounds like Drake and Drake also means dragon. I think Drake is the father of Lena 's babies, and he plans on keeping 'em."


	7. Chapter 7

"No fuckin way! That's fucked up! My babies' were father by Craig Minh! I don't know what's goin on here exactly, but you guys are really startin to sound nuts!"

"Lena listen, they're not crazy and neither am I. All that stuff you overheard was real. Vampires do exist, and Dracula, or Drake as he's called now, wants you for some reason. The whole Craig thing is the only reasonable explanation I can think of as to why."

Lena frowned at hher brother before turning to King and Blade and asking, "What have you done to my brother? You guys must've brainwashed him or somethin. He's the more reasonable and logical of the two of us yet he's fallen for all your psycho bullshit. I don't know how you did it, but I won't let you do the same to me." With that she ran upstairs slamming the door behind her. The three men stood there stunned for a moment until they heard the front door slam shut also.

"We've got to get her! She's not safe on her own!" Nicky started towards the stairs, but was stopped be Blade grabbing onto the back ofhis shirt.

"Don't. If we chase her down now, then she's not gonna get the chance to fully absorb everything that she's heard. She just needs time."

"Fuck that, He's right we gotta get her back now. What if somethin happens to her out there? It's almost nightfall now." King grabbed his jacket andhad loaded himself up with weapons before Blade could stop him. "I refuse to let that bastard kill another innocent person on my watch."

"Look, you two stay here. I'll track her down and make sure nothin happens to her. Will that make you feel any better?"

Both of the younger men grunted and nodded in unison obviously unsatisfied with the turn of events. Nicky frowned and said, "You better not let anyone lay one finger on her or there's definetely gonna be hell to pay."

"You have no idea," King muttered under his breath.

Blade armed himself with his sword and two guns and left the house.

* * *

Lena was three blocks away from the three story victorian style house that was the Nightstalkers' hide out when she realized that night had fallen while she was walking. Looking around at the quiet secluded neighborhood that she was in Lena figured she'd be okay until she figured how to rescue Nicky from the people at the house. She didn't even want to think about how she'd undo the damage they'd done to his mind. _Oh Nicky, how could you so easily fall for something like this? Just because a man says he's our real dad and knows a few things about our family doesn't mean you have tobelieve everything he says. You're lettin thisnutjob tear us apart with his crazy ideas. Ugh, and King, that bastard lead me on. lettin me think he might actually like me and care for me givin the chance. I just wanna scream. He seemed like such a great guy, well at least he seemed cool. How come all the guys I really think I could like or end up fallen for turn out to be fucked up in the head? Urrrgh, I'm just so fuckin tired of all these guys and their bullshit! Igotta to quit goin for the macho type and start lookin for a real man. One who's actually in touch with his feelings, not one who hides behind his muscles. If this shit keeps up I'm gonna give up on guys all together. I know Jess'll be willin to start things back up. She was so fuckin hot I don't know why I stopped seein-_

"Aaaaaah!" A bloodcurdling scream from a darkened alley brought Lena's attention to her surroundings and she realized that she had left the neighborhood and ended up on adeserted street in a slighty seedy looking part of town. Looking worriedly over her shoulder she heard another scream and female shouting out stop and no repeatedly at the top of her lungs. Knowing that she couldn't in good conscience let a possible rape go on without doing somethingLena turned towards the screaming down the alleyway. There at the end of the alley a young woman stood pressed against a brick wall with a tall man at her throat. There was blood all on hershreddedblouse and she was sobbing pitifully, tears and make-up running down her beautiful face with her blonde hair in a tangled mess. Her green eyes landed on Lena and she gasped out in a hoarse, desperate voice, "Please, help me...please."

Lena shouted at the man, "Leave her alone now! I'm calling the cops!"

The man turned his head sharply and bared fang-like canines at Lena with blood dripping down his mouth growling low in the back of his throat before turning back to his attack on the young woman in his hands.

"I mean it! You better stop now!"

The man let go of the young blonde and she slid to the ground as her knees gave out. He turned slowly to face Lena and the next thing she knew he was standing right in front of her holding her by the lapels of her jacket.

Lena whimpered as she stared at the bloody, menacing, fanged face in front of her before her whole world went dark.

* * *

Blade caught up with Lena just in time the see her in the hands of a vampire. He scanned the situation and noticed that Lena's eyes had turned completely black, just like when she was in the bathroom, right before another vampire swooped in and dusted the vampire attacking Lena. This strange vampire had on a red velvet overcoat with shoulder length blonde hair and peircingly blue eyes. He picked Lena up as she went limp and looked directly into Blade's eyes through Blade's sunglasses as if daring him to attack before vanishing as if never been there before. Blade jumped down from the rooftop that he'd been watching from and picked up the young woman in the alley, taking her back to the house. 

King, Nicky, Abby, Jared, Eric, and Tommy were all sitting in the kitchen talking about what they should do next when Blade walked into the house with the pale, unconscious, blonde in his arms. Nicky, Abby, and King all jumped to their feet and began shouting all at once. Blade lowered his eyebrows and removed his sunglasses glaring at the the three of them. Both King and Abby grew silent and sat back down leaving Nicky to face Blade alone. "Don't look at me like _I_ fucked up. You were supposed to be protectin my sister not some random stranger. Where's Lena? What the HELL were you thinkin? You shoulda just letus bring her back here by force. What the FUCK happened?"

Blade just turned and left the room taking the young woman in his arms into the infirmary and strapping her to the bed. He injected her witha grayish-yellow fluid that made her body jerk involuntarily and once he was sure that shewas done squirming turned around to exit the room. He was stopped by Nicky standing in the doorway with Abby and King right behind him. "Move," he said glaring at his son.

"Not until you tell me where my sister is."

"I don't know," Blade said solemnly, "but I plan on findin out. Now, move."

* * *

Lena's eyelids fluttered open, but she squeezed them shut immedialtely against the glaring light in the room. Curling instinctivly into a ball to protect the lives developing in her womb she slowly blinked open her eyes to check out her surroundings. Looking around as soon as her vision cleared up she realized that she was in an exquisite room decorated and furnished in dark burgundy and red satins and silks. Sitting up she saw that what had seemed like a glaring light at first was in reality just an ornate bedside lamp in the shape of three winged cherubs around a large chalice. The bed she was laying in was a huge circular bed made up with red and black silk sheets and burgundy and black satin pillows. "Where am I?" she asked herself softly wondering if she might still be dreaming. 

A strikingly gorgeous man walked into the room. He was about 6 feet tall with shoulder length blonde hair, peircingly pale blue eyes, high cheekbones, and abs that would make a nun drool. Instead of turning Lena off his unusually pale skin and eyes are what drew her attention more than anything. He was shirtless with only a pair of well fitting old-English style velour pants. "How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, not really. My head aches and my back's kinda sore, but that's all. Ummm, do I know you?"

Sensuous laughter rippled through the room as the man responded, "No, I just have one of those faces."

Lena frowned as she sat up slowly then shivered and pulled the long, silk, black robe she was wearing closed tighter. "No, that's not it," she said softly, "I've seen you somewhere before. I just can't place it. Honestly, there's a lot I can't place. Like my name, or the names of all the faces in my dreams. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. This is all just so confusing." With that she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them with a soft sigh.

Lestat looked at the sorrowful figure sitting on his bed and frowned before leaving the room quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I changed the last chapter slightly because it just didn't flow well with what I wanted to come next. I'm sorry for any confusion this may have caused.

Nicky frowned as he stood outside the Night Stalkers' hideout in dark grey cargo pants, a black t-shirt, a black leather trench coat, and a pair of black combat boots. He waited in silence until Blade stormed out the door then began to follow him in silence. He had to find Lena, had to make sure she was okay. _Lena, I'm so sorry. Please be okay. I don't know what I'll do without you. You're all I've got. God, if you really exist please_ _watch over Lena and make sure she and the babies are safe. I would give my life for them in a heartbeat if I could. Please God, don't let anything happen to her._ Nicky was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Blade had stopped until he almost ran into him.

"If you're gonna come with me than you need to be more careful. Isn't that right kids?"

Nicky stopped short and turned around to Abby and King behind them decked out in all their vampirefighting glory. King shrugged and said, "Just figured you might need me to save your ass. This might get messy."

Abby just stood their silent and menacing ready for an attack at a moment's notice. Nicky sighed and said, "She's my sister. She's the only family I have left. I've gotta make sure she's ll right. Don't try to stop me."

"Wasn't plannin on it. Just stay outta my way." Blade continued walking with the three younger people behind him when he felt a wave of confusion wash over him. He turned around and saw that Nicky had felt it too.

Worry filled Nicky's eyes and he whispered, "Lena," before his eyes went completely white and he blacked out. When he came to he was standing at the front gates of a expansive mansion with Blade right behind him and King and Abby running to catch up with him. "Where the hell are we, and what the fuck just happened?"

Blade nodded his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses and said darkly, "You're changing."

King and Abby both frowned, but for once even King didn't comment. Instead he looked up the driveway at the mansion before them and said. "Nice place, but it gives me the creeps."

Abby nodded her agreement and asked, "What are we doin here?"

Nicky stared up at the huge house and said solemnly, "Lena's in there."

King pulled out his guns and said, "What are we waitin for, then? Let's go get her."

"No, we can't. There's somethin protectin this place. Somethin strong, and dark. We go in there now, and we will all die. Now isn't the time."

King looked to Blade and asked, "What's he talkin about?"

"I don't know, but I trust him. He's got the same gift Gabriella had."

"Who," Abby asked looking up at Blade.

"His birth mother," Blade said with a rare note of sadness in his voice. "The one time I refused to follow her instincts it cost her life, and I barely escaped with mine. So I'm trustin him on this. Now let's get back and come up with a plan."


End file.
